An Adventure of a Lifetime
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Clara Oswald thinks that her life will never get better after her mother died, but she couldn't be more wrong. Her life is changed by meeting a man called the Doctor. It all started the day she decided to go to her mother's grave just mere weeks after her funeral and encounters a Weeping Angel. She blinks, sending her on an adventure of a lifetime.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Clara Oswald or any of the wonderful characters in the show Doctor Who...unfortunately.

**Author's Note:** This story couldn't leave my brain and I had to write it down. The prologue is set a few weeks after Ellie Oswald's funeral in the episode Rings of Akhaten. The prologue is a bit depressing as Clara is still trying to grieve her mother's death, but don't worry, she'll become to Clara we all know and love soon especially when she meets the Doctor. Speaking of that, this will follow the episodes starting with the Christmas Invaion episode, but that episode actually doesn't start until later. I'll tell you when. And since this will be following the episodes, this will be a multi-chapter fanfic. The couple for this couple is the Doctor/Clara, but now it's just Ten so technically it's Allonwin, but course they don't get together until much later. Also, the title is a working one if you have a better one please tell me. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Allons-y and enjoy the prologue! :D

* * *

A few weeks later, Clara Oswald found herself standing in front of her mother's grave. She didn't know why she came back here. All it did was bring back more tears and the fact that her mother was actually buried down there, _right in front of her_ _dead_. A new set of tears flooded Clara's brown eyes as her fingers brushed against the wording on the tomb stone.

_ELLIE OSWALD_

_BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER_

_BORN: 11__th__ SEPTEMBER 1960_

_DIED: 5__th__ March 2005_

She had promised to be strong. Strong as her mother was, but Clara couldn't. She felt as if she could break at any given moment.

Why did her Mum get taken away from her? It wasn't fair! Her mother didn't deserve to die. Her hands curled into fists as she fought the urge to punch something. Anything to get those feelings out. Her mother told her that keeping her feelings in was unhealthy and it _was_.

Clara had been trying to keep her feelings in, kept them buried deep in her heart so she could pretend that they weren't there in the first place. Not only was it emotionally draining, it was physical too. She hadn't been eating as much as she should be and she wouldn't speak to anyone, not even her _own _father, who was trying so hard to comfort his only daughter. She was getting depressed. Clara knew that for sure.

Besides the fact that she didn't eat or speak to anyone, she didn't even look or read her mother's book, _'101 Places to See'_. This was a book that her mum would read to her every night and she could remember the joy and awe she felt hearing about all those wonderful stories in that book. That book made Clara want to travel the world when she grew up. She wanted to see _everything_ that the world had to offer. But then her mum's death happened, and now she didn't want to do any of it. Not travel, not see places, and _not_ see what the world had to offer her. She didn't feel like the world had anything to offer her and that she didn't have anything to offer it.

Clara wondered if there was anyone out there who knew, _really_ knew what it was like to lose someone. People can say that they do, but they can't if they have never lost someone.

She sighed, standing to her feet, as she brushed her pants off and she pulled her jacket tighter around her. It was then she noticed something odd.

There was an Angel statue, standing a little while away from her and it looked as if it was weeping.

Clara couldn't help but stare at it as she made her way over to it. Once there, she reached out to touch while still keeping her eyes on it, not blinking. The coldness of the statue made her shiver. It wasn't just that though. There was something about this statue that made her feel as if it was to do something. But she shook her head at that. No, that was impossible. It was just a statue.

Clara turned around to leave but then stopped, feeling as if someone was staring at her and she whirled around and let out a scream at the angel statue, who now looked absolutely horrifying like something out of a horror movie. Her breathing was now frantic as she stared wide eyed at what was staring at her. And then she did something that was going to change her life forever…

She blinked.


End file.
